Rise's Christmas
by YuriChan220
Summary: Due to lacking presence, Rise gets lonely on Christmas Days. However, the Amusement Club has a surprise in store for her…


**Rise's Christmas**

 **Protagonist: Rise Matsumoto**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So, for this Christmas special, I'm going to do a Rise story. I can't help myself! She's my favorite character, so she deserves more love in this fandom! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

At Nanamori Middle School, Rise looks around and hears everyone talking about celebrating Christmas with friends and families. Some even were excited about having parties at each other's houses. She sighs softly, wishing she didn't have to hear all of this, considering that Christmas is coming around the corner. Sure, she celebrates it with her family, but for her, she never wants any presents or gifts. All she wants…is to spend Christmas with friends. And unfortunately, Nana Nishigaki already has Christmas plans, so she had to leave a few days early. She goes to her locker to retrieve her things and start heading home since it's the end of the day. After closing her locker, she exits the school. It's snowing outside, but she didn't mind. She slowly walks along the path towards her home, greets her parents and heads towards her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she sets down her school bag, walks up towards her window and stares at the snow outside. Looking down, she sees most houses being decorated with wonderful Christmas lights and other Christmas related things. She also notices many children playing around in the snow, assuming that those are friends, and parents happily greeting each other and giving out presents to one another. She sighs sadly and begins drawing randomly on the fogged parts on the window. If only she celebrated Christmas like this…

 ****Christmas Eve****

The next day, Rise is on her way to her first class when she notices Akari and the rest of the Amusement Club ahead of her. She catches up with them and whispers a "Hello" to them.

"Oh, hey, Matsumoto-sempai!" Akari waves back at her with a happy smile.

"Hi, Matsumoto-san," Yui says.

"What's up~?" Kyouko asks as she gives out a piece sign.

"Hey, there," Chinatsu says.

Rise nods as she walks ahead of them when she feels a hand grab on to her wrist. "H-hey! Um…we…I mean, I want to ask you something?"

Rise whispers.

"Do you…have any plans for Christmas?" Akari asks.

Upon hearing that word, her expression saddens as she shakes her head. Akari takes notice and feels her heart ache seeing that sad face.

"I see," Akari says. "Sorry I asked."

Rise waves her hand back and forth while whispering. She then turns and walks ahead of them without another word. Akari and her friends stare at her back.

"I've never seen Matsumoto-san so sad about a special holiday before," Yui says.

"Maybe she's never celebrated Christmas before," Chinatsu guesses.

"Or maybe it's because she's lonely," Akari says. "I think her sad expression told me that when I mentioned Christmas." She knows that Rise lacks presence a lot, so it's clear that no one would want to celebrate Christmas with a quiet girl like her.

"Well, why don't we bring Christmas to her, then?" Kyouko states while putting a finger up.

Yui turns and raises an eyebrow. "How can we do that?"

"Easy!" The cheerful blonde clasps her hands together. "Alright, everyone! I've got a mission for all of you! And that is giving Matsumoto-san the best Christmas she's ever had! We'll meet up after school!"

"Right!" The rest of the girls say while pumping their fists up.

Akari looks back at where Rise had gone. She's hoping that the quiet girl might like this celebration once they surprise her. Though, how are they going to do that?

 ****Later that day****

The bell rings for the end of the day. Rise gathers her things and starts to head for her locker. She keeps on hearing everyone talk about how great they'll have celebrating the holiday with their friends and family, which saddens her even more. She chooses to ignore them and continue doing her thing when she stops soon after opening her locker. She realizes that her parents aren't going to be home on Christmas Day or today due to busy work. But why on those days? Why? Over the years, she's become more and more lonely and now this is happening…on the most wonderful holiday. She sighs again as she closes her locker and turns around to head home.

"Matsumoto-sempai!"

The raven-haired girl hears Akari's voice from her right and turns to see the red-head run toward her and slide stopping.

"I…want you…to come with me!" Akari cries between breaths.

Rise tilts her head in confusion.

"Come on! Hurry! We have to go!" The red-head quickly grabs her wrist and the two run out of the school.

Rise has no idea where Akari is taking her, but they are running so fast that Rise is unable to ask her questions. The two hurry until they get to the Amusement Club entrance. The raven-haired girl watches Akari open the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RISE MATSUMOTO!" Everyone shouts in unison.

The raven haired girl gasps in surprise as she looks back at Akari for an explanation.

"We threw this for you, Matsumoto-sempai," she says. "This is your first official Christmas celebration, with us!" She gestures both of her hands towards the Amusement Club and the Student Council.

Rise whispers.

"Yep!" Ayano says, holding up a present. "We decided to join, too." She blushes. "B-because of a c-certain someone…"

Kyouko pops out from the door and gives her signature grin while giving a thumbs up. "Yup! It's me! I'm the one who planned all this! For Matsumoto-san's sake!"

Rise whispers as she points to herself.

"Yep!" Kyouko quickly slides over next to her and puts an arm around her. "You deserve it, girl! After all, no one should be alone on Christmas."

Small tears form on the quiet girl's eyes. She is so surprised, but happy at the same time that all her friends she knows from Nanamori is doing this for her.

"Also," Kyouko says as she lets go of her. "To start off, for your first Christmas present, here's someone I want you to meet."

Gesturing her hand towards the door, it opens, revealing it to be Nana. Rise gasps and runs over to hug her beloved teacher.

"Hey, Matsumoto," the platinum blonde says. "Didn't think I'd be here on this celebration, did you?"

Rise chokes a sob as she clutches Nana's shirt. She's too busy crying to even speak. All Nana could do is stroke her long dark hair to calm her down.

"It's okay, Matsumoto," she says softly. "They had called me, saying that they are having a Christmas celebration for you, so, I had to leave early. Just for you."

Rise lifts her head up towards the science teacher and whispers. Nana smiles as she wipes her tears away.

"You're welcome," she says. "I'm glad to be here on your first Christmas celebration with your friends."

Rise nods and turns toward everyone, whispering a "Thank you".

"Alright!" Kyouko says as she pumps up a fist. "Let's party!"

Pretty soon, everyone scatters around, eating food that each of them bought and chat up a storm. Rise and Nana eat together and chat like always. She had never been this happy in her life and is glad that Kyouko planned a Christmas party just for her. Akari comes over and sits down next to the two.

"How's the party so far?" she asks.

Rise whispers.

"She says it's fantastic," Nana translates. "And wants to thank you again."

"Oh, thank Kyouko-chan," Akari says. "She's the one who planned all this."

"Well, Matsumoto will make sure to thank her as well," Nana says.

Akari giggles and trots off to join her friends to chat with them. Rise looks over outside that is close to getting dark. She sets down her fork for a bit as she looks up at the stars.

"Those are pretty stars, aren't they?" Nana asks.

Rise nods as she whispers. Nana turns toward her and pats her on the head.

"I'm very glad to be here on this special day," she says. "You have very nice friends, you know that?"

Rise nods in agreement. Hearing Nana say that makes her realize that she has friends right in front of her all along and was too blind to even notice it, due to her thinking of her lack of presence. Smiling, she rests her head on Nana's shoulder and whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Matsumoto," Nana whispers and plants a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this is rushed, but I hope it turned out alright. Like I said, I wanted to give Rise more love for this fandom, and would strongly encourage others to write Rise fanfics. I want to read all of your versions of Rise's way of speaking.**

 **Until then, Merry Christmas, everyone~**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~ ;)**


End file.
